


二律背反

by Talice (Talice524)



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talice524/pseuds/Talice
Summary: [cp524]修车店老板x棒棒糖杀手





	二律背反

[嗯……]

光一皱着眉头睁开眼睛，天花板上的电扇五秒钟之后才在正确的焦距中显示出轮廓。

 

总觉得胸闷，头也很沉重。右半边身体有着微微刺痛的麻痹感。

 

[光一桑。]在调出[心血管疾病近年有年轻化趋势]、[中青年为新的高发人群]之类的资料之前，耳边就传来有些慵懒的粘腻嗓音，[你要睡到多久啊。起床吃早饭了。]

 

一边刷着牙，光一一边看着在被划分为厨房的空间里忙碌的背影。

——用什么了不起的口气啊……明明也是刚起来。头发都乱翘着。

 

[光一桑。]小个子男人打开电饭煲的盖子，米饭的香气立刻弥漫开来，[又偷偷骂我了吧？什么这个人头发都翘着肯定也是刚起来还用那么了不起的口吻叫别人起床。]

 

[哪有…………锅里是什么啊？]强作镇定的走过去揭开，饶有兴致的确认一番，[味噌汤啊。日式早餐好久没吃到了呢，真是豪华。]

 

[光一桑啊光一桑，真是可悲的单身男人呢。]用筷子夹起章鱼香肠摆到一边，[别把牙膏掉进汤里了，一边儿去。]

 

回到饭桌上的时候，那个人的脑袋不知道什么时候已经整理好了，发旋附近的头发显出一种很有活力的弹性。

 

[刚啊。]坐下去捧起碗，小声说了句我开动了，光一看着被梅子酸的把脸扭成一团的对方，[仕事人的行动都那么飘渺吗？]

[啊……超酸，下次不要买这个了。——你说我的头发？有技巧的话很快就能弄好了啊，和工作没什么关系的。——不要抢我的章鱼——下次教给你好了，虽然你也不需要啦。]

[啊。是吗。]

[而且干嘛叫仕事人这么好听。]

 

是的。

眼前这个鼓着一张圆脸，窄小的肩膀似乎连西服都撑不起来的家伙，其实比谁都危险来着。

这个家伙——

 

[——踢我干嘛！]

[脚忽然很痒。]

 

今天也是，一如既往的好天气啊。

 

**

堂本光一，男，20岁进入后半，独自在深山老林里经营的加油站渐渐成为了年轻的暴走族热爱的场所，算是拥有了固定的客户群。

 

[老板加满！]

[老板今天下来玩两圈吧。]

[是啊是啊，上次赢了那小子，他可不服气着呢。]

[我哪有！输给老板也不是什么丢脸的事，这里反正也没赢得了老板的。]

 

[加好了。——喔后盖又换过了啊。]光一摘下毛巾擦擦汗，冲着站在一边的小鬼摆了摆手：[上次你，用的制动系统不行，不可能赢得了我的。]

[好帅～]穿着火辣的女生们尖叫起来。

 

[老板，]名叫工藤的小头目戴上头盔，顺手一摸坐在身后的女人的屁股，[我们都想和你比一场类。]

[免了。]把扳手丢回工具箱，光一耸耸肩，[赛车的话还考虑一下。——盛惠一万六千七百五十块。]

[老板这个年纪了还看头文字D是不行的啊。——走咯！]

 

随着呼啸而过的年轻人们的声音渐渐远去，手表上的时间正指向两点。送走了这班人基本就可以收工了，这样想着，他伸展了一下背部，正打算去关灯。

 

[老板！]

 

在这种偏僻地方出没的比暴走族还晚是想怎样啊……

 

[麻烦加两千块。]

 

开车的是个和现在的环境意外不合，也许更适合在都内载着漂亮姑娘飞驰而过的家伙。大半夜的还戴着墨镜，视野会变得很差的啊。

不过车倒是很不错。

 

这样想着，摘下油枪的光一也就这样说了：[车不错啊。]

[是吗？谢谢。]客人笑得时候露出有些不太整齐的牙齿，[可惜不是我的呢。]

 

哈。开着高级跑车的人总是这么说。

 

[是吗。那倒真的蛮可惜的。这样的好车开一次就心满意足啦。]

[不过看老板的气氛就觉得很适合高级车呢。]

[我吗？]弹弹工装裤，[谢啦。]

 

[老板的加油站看上去还真是寂寞呢。]

[寂寞吗？这个时间来我这里加油的客人你也挺寂寞的。]

[哦～你怎么知道我不是从女友家出来？]

[女友家住在这里？妖怪吗？]

[也许。]深夜的客人笑笑，[鬼魂之类的东西吧。]

 

 

**

啪。

 

光一睁开眼睛，正对上一副反射着月亮光辉的风镜，一瞬间汗毛直竖，反射性的想去摸枕头下。

 

[嘘……别动哦。]来人声音淡定轻柔，好像再哄不乖的小孩入睡一般。

 

光一转了转眼睛。

真是见鬼，大半夜的从窗户跳进来。

 

不速之客笑了笑，用没被巨大风镜遮住的下巴对着裹在被子里的光一说：[抱歉，打扰了，不要在意我，继续睡吧。]

说完打了个手势，真的假装自己不存在一样。

 

睡得着才更加见鬼。

 

不过……

[我们是不是在哪里见过……]总觉得这个下巴的形状好眼熟。

[啊啊～老板麻烦加两千块？]

 

居然这样坦率的承认了。

虽然不知道这家伙在干什么，但是打破别人家窗玻璃随意进入也算是犯罪了。被别人认出来了还大摇大摆的蹲在别人床上，实在也太嚣张了点。

 

[是犯罪啊……]

[嗯？]

[你不是这么想的么。]

[……晚安。]光一决定蒙住头假装这个人没压麻自己的腿。

 

[喂，老板。]

[啊？]

[拜托你了。]

 

说完这人就倒了下去。

 

[什么啊……弄了半天只是因为低血糖而昏倒。]

[低血糖很惨的啊。自从在你那里加油的那天以后就一直潜伏没东西吃，杀人又是很耗体力的活，再加上刚好是个大胖子我拖着他尸体都去了半条命了，会昏倒一点也不奇怪。]

 

光一看着面前一边念念叨叨一边咔嚓剪掉衣服领子的人感到一丝迷惑。

 

枪支、匕首、防弹衣。

 

先不讨论防弹衣里面穿着鲜艳的玫红色T恤的品味如何，这显然是犯罪者的标准配置。

虽然加油站一直接待的也是这种高危人群，但是至今也相安无事。

 

身上没有致命的创口，不需要紧急处理。

认识到这一点的光一松了口气，把角落里的弹簧床搬了出来，铺好床把这个拜托你了给丢了上去。

 

——好饿。

醒来第一句话是这个。

 

——叫我刚好了。

比暴走族高中生更加年轻的脸，若无其事的吃掉了他壁橱里的薄荷味薯片。

 

你怎么知道薯片在壁橱里。这样问的时候被FUFU的嗤笑了。

[因为有薯片的味道嘛，光一桑。]

 

称呼已经从老板变成了光一桑。

并且已经在这里住了五天。

 

光一再一次对这种自来熟的生物感到迷惑。

 

[光一桑为什么都不怕我。]把领口已经面目全非的T恤往身上一套，危险的好像要从肩膀上滑下来，自称是刚的青年，把匕首别在大腿侧，背上枪套。

 

光一苦笑：[神经大条。没有常识。脱离社会]

 

对方也顺势笑了起来：[可贵的自我吐槽精神。——不过想想也是，会在这里独自开加油站的男人，怎么想也离正常人有相当大的距离啊。]

[彼此彼此。]

 

 

之后的有些人的出现似乎就变得顺理成章起来。

老板两千块，或者老板老样子，又或者是光一桑吃不吃炸鸡，总是以平均一周一次的频率出现着。

 

当然这不是光一计算后的结论。

真的要说，大概还是因为每次开的车都不一样，出现的时间都很晚，打扮又格外的有存在感的缘故。

 

黑衣、不苟言笑、威士忌中叮叮作响的冰块。

轻易的将人命玩弄于股掌。

在夜里展翅飞翔的恐怖。

 

……果然还是少看动画频道比较好吧。

 

加油站的老板捡起刚才高中生丢下的H漫画，放到失物招领的桌子上。

 

[光一桑。这把年纪了还看这种是不行的哟。]这个好像哄小孩一样的柔软嗓音……

 

……也出现地太过顺理成章了。

 

[借住？]光一提高了一点嗓门。

[借住。]

[我怎么不记得我们是这么健康的关系。]

[啊拉。那是什么关系？]

[入侵者。]光一指指刚的鼻子，再指指自己，[受害者。]

 

受害者。

光一切着两人份的土豆，又重复了一遍。

 

明明连认识的人都算不上，为什么会跑垒到这个地步呢。

嚓得一刀下去，胡萝卜分开两半。

绝不是被那双眼睛凝视了的关系。

 

无理的自来熟。

戏谑的语气。

什么都不在意的态度。

 

和这些都无关。

那双在阳光下染成红茶一般颜色的眼睛，透露着截然不同的东西。

 

不是强硬，也不是哀求的眼神，只是这样被凝视着，胸口好像被什么抓紧了一般，无法说出拒绝的话。

 

……回过神来的时候就这样了。

被告知了[想吃咖喱]，就开着车出去买了食材，买完回来发现加油站已经易主，鸠占鹊巢的家伙以已经在这里工作了10年的劲头招呼着客人，而且客人还比往常多了不少甚至还有着要排队的趋势。于是他只能在厨房里砍这块猪肉。

 

[好吃。]

[是吗。]

[嗯。很好吃。光一桑很厉害呢。]

能见到这样的笑颜，

也许也是不错的事情吧。

 

 

**

那人不见了。

刚刚才说着想吃紫苏味薯片的刚不见了。

 

弹簧床好好的靠在门后，好像没用过。

被换了线拉着乱跑的电话也安静的放回去了。

地上散乱的叠着的靠垫现在收拾进了壁橱里。

茶几看上去感觉变大了不少。之前放的巧克力、喉糖、柠檬水不见了。包装则仔细的按照垃圾分类乖乖蹲在红色或者黄色的垃圾袋里。

连流利台上咖喱色的污渍也被擦得干干净净。

 

只有晒在院子里的洗好的被子和床单能够打消光一对自己梦游症的疑惑。

 

啊那么大一盒生鱼片一个人吃很痛苦啊……

本来还在想要不要换个大点的冰箱的。

 

他开始计算研究那些食品的保质期。

 

一边把橙汁往冰箱里塞，一边察觉到和刚一起不见的还有昨天买的半个起司蛋糕。

 

这家伙。

根本就抹杀了存在过的气息才是。

 

原本以为会像电视里那样在H漫的封面上上用马克笔写着[老板别再看这个了哟！]或者在留言贴上写[卫星电视别忘了付费哟！]之类的留言，事实上就只是干净整齐的和倒带如往常他一个人住的时候一样。

 

光一不太记得刚在这里住了多久，当然也没有长到值得记忆的地步。

但是，

习惯了一周三次的咖喱，习惯了烤茄子的口感，习惯了空气中弥漫的甜蜜气息以及手中购物袋的重量，那个存在已经深刻地侵入到生活中去。

 

[喔老板，朋友们听说我加油要专门到这里来，都说很酷呢。一个个都超羡慕的。]客人的数量倒是越加稳定了。

[是吗。]

[老板在这里开加油站也真是很酷啊！——啊对了，]年轻人扯了扯快掉下去的裤子，[这个后面是厂房？]

[嘛，以前是厂房。]

[喔～～～老板住在那里啊？！一个人？！哦哦哦超帅哎！超帅的！——老板你工装裤哪里买的？这个款也很帅诶！再配上这极富自然感的磨砂，我还第一次知道机油粘在裤子上会那么拉风的说！]

[…………百元店？不记得了。]

 

现在，

稍微觉得年轻人越加吵起来。

可能是刚带来的新客人的缘故。

 

之前的暴走族或者是极道人物为了耍帅多半寡言，吵闹的也只有年轻女孩。

年轻女孩虽然也有些烦人，但总比奇怪的时尚人士要好得多。

 

不知道什么时候加个油也变成了流行吗……？

我可应付不来。

 

光一躺在床上，太阳穴隐隐作痛，视野中风扇慢悠悠地旋转着叶片。

如果是刚的话，一定能轻松接下衣服裤子墨镜杂志电视住持偶像歌手搞笑艺人之类的话题，好好的把这些客人给打发掉的吧。

 

 

**

刚意外的并不是多话的人。

虽然是那样的出场方式。

 

戴着耳机听歌、躺在地上读小说、用彩色粉笔画意味不明的画，刚总是呈现出一种老旧的沉默状态，把自己的气息隐藏在斑斓的背景之中。

 

光一曾经尝试着把穿着鲜绿色的T恤团成一团睡在沙发角落里的刚的脸放进杀手的皮套里，却发现怎么也想不出那个形象。

他有点糊涂了。

 

撒娇的滚来滚去说着[光一桑，好想吃冰淇淋]的刚，要用怎样的姿态，怎样的表情去夺取一个人的性命呢？

脸上溅上血的时候，被对方打穿肩胛骨的时候，又是怎样的心情呢？

 

光一无法将两者的形象重合起来。

习惯了刚扬起声音说[欢迎光临]，自然就忘记了壁橱里除了薯片还放着枪支的这种事实。

 

而现在他完全能够想起来了，自称是刚的入侵者，如何出现在自己面前，一身黑衣，戴着能够遮住眼睛和表情的风镜，紧绷着身体倾听外面的声响，然后用混杂着嘲弄的轻柔音调说[是犯罪啊]的模样。

 

今天是朔月，连星星也没有，并不算是好天气。

光一确认完毕加油站的情况，回到房间一推门——

 

——他看了看刚，又看了看地下的血迹，问：

[……要洗澡吗？]

 

听着浴室哗哗的水声，光一把洗衣篮里的衣服一件件丢进洗衣机。其中一只袜子被血完全浸湿了，他考虑了一下，连另外一只一起剪成碎片烧掉。

然后去厨房热牛奶。

 

蛋糕这种东西自然是没有了，但是还有上次留下来的曲奇，也拿出来放到茶几上。

 

[喂，]他招呼着擦着头发出来的刚，[过来吃吧。]

刚点了点头，默默往地毯上一坐。

 

[小心烫。]把马克杯塞进刚的手里。

再次点点头，刚的视线扫过光一的脸，又转开。

 

[看电视吗？看电视吧。]光一打开了电视机，刚好是重播什么动画片的样子，女孩子张着红色的裙摆从画面中飞过。

 

刚的目光焦点落在屏幕上。他的脸明明暗暗的变换着，被染上了各种颜色。

 

[……]

光一看着刚的侧面。那是身为犯罪者的面无表情的脸，别说是情感，连活着的存在感都似乎溶化在屏幕的亮度之中。

 

张了张嘴，光一想叫他的名字，到了喉咙却变得无法开口。

 

拜托你。

什么也不要说。

不要发出声音。

最好连气息也消失。

 

在他的脑海中有人这样请求。

 

动画演过了高潮演过了结局放起了演职员表，刚小小的颤动了一下，转过头来。

 

又被这双眼睛凝视了。

胸口好像被抓住了一般。

 

和上次不同的是，眼睛中流淌的是更深沉的颜色，好像蒙蒙的一层灰雾，遮住了后面的东西。

 

刚默默地放下杯子，半跪着凑近了光一的脸。

 

啾……

嘴唇覆盖了上来。

 

鼻尖萦绕的是草莓味沐浴乳的味道，嘴唇则是草莓味的牙膏，好像四周都蓬起了草莓色的氤氲。

 

切实地环住那个身体以后，才发觉意外的柔软。

皮肤、脂肪、肌肉、确确实实是年轻而富有活力的身体，就这样存在于自己的怀抱中。

 

犹豫了一下，光一张开嘴，柔软的舌尖立刻缠绕了上来，扫过他的上颚。

不知道为什么，光一忽然觉得嘴里苦的都泛起了酸味。

 

于是他翻身把刚压倒在地毯上，借着电视的光看着他。

 

[……光一桑。]刚晕眩似的吐出细小的声音。

 

光一弯下腰去，轻触着刚的下唇。

 

[唔嗯……]

粘腻的叹息，从胸膛深处释放出来，混合在杂乱无章的湿润交缠声中。再来，再多一点，牙齿碰撞有些微的疼痛，但是疼痛又转化成快感，干脆咬住舌头，以把整个人都吞下去的劲头来接吻。

 

 

咕。

喘着气，光一咽了口口水。

 

好像互相攻击一般激烈的亲吻过后，两个人的上衣和外裤都不知道丢去了哪里。他看着刚象牙色的身体有些发呆。

 

[在想什么？]

[……好像，没什么伤痕。]

[fu，社会进步了嘛。]

 

 

社会进步……

 

光一在心里松了口气。

——要是遍布伤痕怎么办呢？

脱衣服的时候确实有担心过这个问题。

 

所以，真是太好了。

 

**

手掌缓缓在肋骨上摩挲起来。

一根一根的触感很真实，心脏的跳动，血液的流动，似乎都能感觉的到。

 

用指尖拨弄胸前的装饰物，刚立刻就发出了呜咽一般的喘息，受不了似的抬起手臂盖住脸。

 

好色。

整个身体染上了一层薄薄的绯红，肌肤仿佛透明了一般，眼前的人呈现出一种艳丽的姿态。

 

如果，

再多一点的话……

 

光一低头咬住刚的乳尖拉扯。

 

[……啊嗯……！]

先前被反复玩弄早就变得敏感，忽然被湿热的触感包裹住，细小的电流窜过脊椎。刚按捺不住的探出手去，隔着内裤按压着胀大了的下身。

 

光一停顿了一下，迟疑的撑起了身体，上下扫视着刚。

刚随即僵住了动作，回过神来抓过被子就往里面钻：[……不要看。]

 

[没关系的。]这样说着，光一抓住刚的腰把他拖出来，稍微想了想，伸手抚上他的内裤。

 

[……唔！]

怀抱中的身体大大的摇摆了几下，刚拼命摇着头，抓紧了光一的手臂。

 

[已经……这么湿了啊。]说完，光一看着刚立刻喷红的脸，忍不住笑起来。

湿润的眼睛转来转去的逃避视线，也有点可爱。

 

[我脱咯。]

轻轻舔咬着刚耳朵上的软骨，光一压低了声音，慢慢拉下刚的内裤。

 

濡湿的先端精神地跳了出来，稍微握住就感觉到那灼热的温度和血管的脉动。

 

这样握着不属于自己的身体。

有点奇妙。

 

上下摇动手腕。

[……哈……唔、唔啊……、]喘息声变大了。

 

但也……

不怎么讨厌。

 

茂盛的腹毛也好，同样的器官也好，自己并没有预想中的那种强烈的抗拒，硬要说的话大概是扭动着身体要逃开的刚实在有点可爱的缘故。

 

变得更可爱一点吧。

 

[……嗯！光、光一、……！]被指甲刺激先端的小孔，刚忍不住叫出声来。

 

直接叫光一的感觉，也不坏。

 

如同慢慢绽开的，大朵的鲜花一样，在这种行为中，他好像能够窥视到些许一直被花瓣所包裹起来的，嫩黄色的柔弱内部。

 

剥去了难以琢磨的外壳，现在的刚只是拼命咬着嘴唇，轻易的被光一的手指操控着，素直地夹紧颤抖着的膝盖而已。

 

变得更坦率一些吧。

 

松开手，光一重新把刚放倒在床上，被单发出沙沙的轻响。

[……我说啊。]调整着紊乱的呼吸，刚抬手抚摸俯下身来的光一的后颈，[不用勉强的。]

 

[不勉强。]

 

[……虽然说不勉强什么的……果然还是做不到吧？]刚微微吊起尾音。

忽然觉得涌上了一阵不干不行的激情的光一反驳：[怎么会做不到！]

 

[光一桑。]刚竖起一只手指在唇边摇了摇，[没有吧，保险套？]

光一呆了一呆：[……没有。]

[润滑剂呢？也没有吧？]

[……没有。]

 

看着光一的表情，刚忽然大笑了起来，越笑光一的表情就变得越有趣，刚一边把脸扭过去一边捶床，腰部显示出圆润的曲线。

 

[喂、喂！]一把拖住翻过来。

[……光一桑哦，]刚的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，有什么在里面流动一样。他掩着嘴，又fu的闷笑了一下，[真是很可爱。]

 

[……]反话吧。

[不是反话哟。]揽下光一的脖子，刚舔吻着他耳侧的皮肤，[呐，光一桑……平时不带女孩子回家过夜？]

[嗯……]

[也不想着要带女孩子回家过夜？]抬起腿擦着光一腰，明显感觉到对方的僵硬。

[嗯。]

[想做的时候怎么办？就自己做？]

[嗯。]

[fu，该不会，想做的时候都很少吧？]

[嗯…………]

最后的回答连气氛都阴沉了下去，刚显得更加开心了起来，[那今天就给你特别的service。]

 

刚正跪在光一的腿间。

这样的事情不是没被做过，虽然想不起具体是什么时候。

双手捧着吞吞吐吐的表情天真单纯，好像是普通的品尝着糖果一样，舌尖间或在顶端吸吮。

低垂着眼睛睫毛扇动，在面颊上落下斑驳的阴影。

黑色的，透着一点点鲜嫩红色的头发。

 

用手指卷起鬓角垂落的黑发的时候，抚摸耳垂和下巴的时候，还会顺从地细眯起眼睛，像是伶俐而听话的小动物。

[……唔……]

 

比录像带里还要色情的脸。

 

[唔哼哼……？]

[……别说话！]声带的振动让光一觉得都要坚持不住了。

[fu。]更加深入的吞咽下去，鼓起脸颊的刚很高兴似的晃了晃脑袋，脊椎随之蹿上一阵毛骨悚然的快感。

 

[……差、差不多了、嗯。]说话都开始吃螺丝。

[唔。]最后在尖端亲了一下，刚仰天抬起腿。

 

反应过来的时候脖子被夹住了。

刚的脚趾有些冰凉，令光一打了个寒噤，被脚背来回摩擦，一瞬间有种被捏住了性命的错觉。

 

很危险。

 

下意识产生了这样的警戒，光一往后仰了仰，转而又被拉下身体。

 

擦过脖子的是脚踝。突起的骨头。

逐渐变粗的触感是小腿。毛茸茸的。

膝盖。坚硬的感觉。

大腿内侧。

 

脚后跟打在背上，恶作剧似的撞了两下。

 

一点一点展开了身体，光一清楚地了解到自己被引诱了。

 

魅惑。

 

这个不怎么恰当的词却在刚的身上产生了微妙的平衡，痛恨着自己如同初中男生的笨拙，光一有些动弹不得。

 

[可以了吧？]

 

就这样被眼角晕漾着樱色的刚牵引着，把下身插入到滑腻的双腿之间……

 

哎？

 

[fu，]刚夹紧了腿间的缝隙，坚硬的温度传达过来，[不知道？这样做……]

 

……感觉也很好。

 

虽然不是真正的插入，依旧有融为一体的错觉。刚的大腿和普通的女性不同，饱经训练的肌肉柔韧而富有弹性，带来惊人的紧致感。

 

怒张的先端在白皙的腿间时隐时现，偶尔和刚的碰撞，便引来压抑的喘息。

 

怪异而猥亵的淫靡。

 

[……哈……啊、光一、嗯！]

 

光一两手撑在刚身侧，越加往根部滑去。

变成有些辛苦的姿势了啊，原本是这样想着，比预想中还要柔软的身体却毫无困难地折叠了起来，每一下挺动都带来深切的摩擦，手臂一下子被抓紧了，指甲带来些尖锐的疼痛。

 

[……嗯！]

刚大大的弓起了身体，大腿内侧的肌肉也微微颤抖起来，变得更热了。明白了那里也有敏感带，光一压下了腰，刻意放缓了速度。

 

从后到前，再从前往后，一寸一寸的侵占。

[……不行、不行不行不行……哈啊唔……那里……不、不行……]

[不是很好吗？]

[……不行、呃、]

 

摇晃着摇晃着，好像永远不会停止，连可以凭依的地方都失去了。

涌出的泪水模糊了焦距，只觉得上方这个笼罩下来的，散发着香气和热度的黑影是仅存的依靠，刚扭动着收紧了双臂，扬起头从身体深处挤压出喘息。

 

[……光、光一……]

泪水被舔干了。

额头上落下轻柔的吻。

粗重的呼吸熏热了耳朵。

 

绵长的行为抚平了心中燃烧的焦躁。

 

[嗯……]

就这样，就这样。

探出舌尖虚弱地搅动着，连听觉也在被侵犯。

后脑那融化般的快感一丝丝荡漾开来，浸透到四肢百骸。

 

**

光。

好明亮。

 

刚猛地睁开眼睛，视野中是缓缓转动的风扇，烤面包的香味飘荡在屋里。

 

打了个滚，腿果然很酸。不过倒没有粘腻感，想必是清理过了。

 

刚穿好衣服，探出头看着厨房里背对着他忙碌的男人。

从这个角度看，才意识到光一有着那样平整宽阔的肩膀。

 

[早上好，光一桑。]刚看着对方慢慢转过头来，阳光把头发照得金灿灿的：[谢谢你。]

光一明显地呆了一下，眨了眨眼睛回答：[……不用谢。]

 

[fu。]又莫名的笑开来，刚坐到桌前，捧起橙汁的瓶子，[不过光一桑还真是可怕的人啊。]

[嗯？]光一也坐了下来。

[明明是我教你的，结果到最后被做到腿软的还是我。你就不觉得自己学得太快了吗。]

[……]喝可乐喝可乐。

[真看不出是这样会兽性大发的人呢。]

[……]涂黄油涂黄油。

[哎，光一桑。]刚踩了闷头吃面包的光一一脚。

[唔？]

[光一桑……有家人么。]

[有一个姐姐，已经结婚了。]

[姐姐结婚的时候，很伤心吧。]促狭的眨眨眼睛，[有没有偷偷哭啊？]

[……]听到这个问题的光一噎了一噎，直率的露出了[哈？]的表情，反问道，[为什么要哭？]

[这个弟弟真无情。]抱紧橙汁。 

[如果被欺负的话，我帮她揍人就是了。]

[不是这个位面的问题好不好。]

[……]

[我啊。——在姐姐结婚的时候哭了呢。]

有点不好意思的把脸埋下去一点的刚忽然显得亲近起来，光一倒不知道怎么接话，只是张了张嘴发出[啊……]的一声。 

  

[果然很丢脸吧。]轻声嘟囔着，刚就以抱着橙汁瓶子的姿势慢慢的朝沙发的另一侧滚过去，后背团起来变成小小的一颗似的。 

  

[喂。]

[嗯？]

[你直接叫我光一的话，也可以啊。]

[为什么突然说这个？]

[什么为什么……]

  

因为看上去很寂寞……？ 

那样一小团慢慢滚到阳光中的身影，让手臂都变的空虚了起来。 

  

[光一好温柔啊。]

[什么……]

看到刚回过头朝自己伸出一只手，光一不知道应不应该躲开。就在他迟疑的时候，对方已经摸上了他的头发，[太温柔了。]

[……]

[让人不安。]

[……]

  

空气中飘浮着尴尬的沉默。 

  

望着那张端正而茫然的脸，刚忽然笑起来，用含着糖一样的口气含混的说：[哥哥。]

[哈？]

[还是爸爸比较好？]

[啊？]

[好像差不多。]

  

刚也许， 

真的很需要家人吧。 

  

光一看着刚熟门熟路的钻进壁橱里找薯片，穿着绿色袜子的脚露在外头，有种说不出的有趣。 

  

[你在笑什么？]霸占了一整包的刚防备的瞪了光一一眼。 

[没。我在想杀手也吃薯片啊，真不可思议。]

[哼哼。]

  

这样也很好。

 

**

光一已经完全适应了这种新关系。

或者说，

有点乐在其中。

 

刚决口不提那一晚发生了什么，光一也假装失忆，仿佛刚真的是自己少年离家的弟弟，风评不怎么样，却很听他的话，很亲近他这个哥哥，不管在外面做什么，回家了就是好孩子。他就好像家庭伦理剧里的笨蛋哥哥一样，表演着溺爱弟弟的戏份。

 

[光一～]刚在厨房里叫他，他们买的那个烤箱，以往只是用来烤烤年糕做做善哉之类的甜食，今天飞跃性的烘了传说中的蜂蜜蛋糕，配方中说会有湿润浓厚的口感，光一则注意到了明显空了很多的糖罐，企图假装自己不在家。

[哥哥～～～]即使这位先生向来拒绝承认自己是萝莉控，和一般的萝莉控倒是同样抵抗不了这样的称呼，刚也趁机把握着这点充分而坦然的撒起娇来，好像光一真的也是他的哥哥一样。

[我会死。]

[我有帮你倒好咖啡啊。]刚撅起嘴。

[……]逃不过去也其实不怎么真心想逃的哥哥吞下了弟弟送上来的蛋糕，苦闷的嚼了几下，抬眼就是刚期待的表情，嘟哝了一句[普通的好吃]，转身打算要去开店。

[啊，今天营业哦？]刚把草莓酱的罐子打开，香味立刻充满了房间，[休息一天吧？]

[什么？]

刚笑的无比真诚无害，[陪我出去玩。]

 

结果他们去地方是迪斯尼。

 

光一自我吐槽说这可是超越普通好兄弟的好兄弟真是了不起的兄弟爱啊一边艰难的在人群中迈动双腿，那边的刚却已经融入了环境，头上戴着四个耳朵冲他摇晃，[哪个比较好？]

[有蝴蝶结那个。粉色的和裤子比较配。]

[可是这是女生耶。]刚拿下头箍又翻来覆去看了一下，[——啊不好意思我要两个。]

 

光一双手插袋，晃了晃插着两只耳朵的头，[……你也就算了……为什么我也要戴。]

[fu。不是很合适嘛。——包上那个也很合适。]

光一原本戴着的腰包上正有一个米奇随着步伐蹦蹦跳跳，刚则把同款的票夹挂在脖子上，咔嚓咔嚓的啃着爆米花，和老鼠的亲戚似的。

 

[好吃？]

[唔。吃吗？]

[喔。]伸手抓了两颗抛进嘴里。

[如何？]

光一想了想：[嗯……一般。]

[说什么一般……爆米花不就是这个味道？]

[……嘛这样说也是……]

 

后面的流程没怎么占用光一的记忆空间，大致上是看了很多闪亮闪亮颜色鲜艳的东西，微缩世界中的小老鼠从脚边跑过倒是很有趣。加勒比海盗的店里被迫做了海盗的cosplay，然后被要求在三脚帽上再插上老鼠耳朵，刚一边说着人家是鼠先辈光一桑是鼠海盗一边买下了那套衣服。

 

直到飞溅山的时候才发生了些意外。

自由落体很不舒服，但更令人在意的是被紧紧揪住的衣角。身边的刚确实是乖乖的坐着，但是贴着的手臂传过来的只有僵硬感。

 

从船上爬下来以后，光一看着刚铁青的脸：[没事吧？]

[嗯……嗯。]茫然的点头。

下意识伸手把他抱进怀里摸背，感觉到刚抵抗了一下，开始拿他的衣服蹭脸。

[吃冰激淋么？]

 

牵着专心舔着冰激淋的刚，光一有种从哥哥升级到爸爸的错觉，但是爸爸头上会戴老鼠耳朵吗？这个问题困扰着他。

 

接着两人去看了花车游行。

不知道是被食物安慰了还是被花车安慰了，刚在天空微微发暗的时候精神了起来，要把猎蜜记给看掉。

 

 

[不觉得像照镜子么？]说这句话的时候两人正在东京塔上，光一捏着一杯冷了一半的咖啡问身边的刚。

[什么？]

[看你那个熊的时候。]

[……什么我那个熊啦，那是维尼，维尼。而且也和照镜子没关系。]

[是啊？我可是很担心会把你弄丢在里面。]

被瞪：[为什么突然伶牙俐齿起来了。]

[撒……为什么呢……]

 

从东京塔向下看去，各种颜色汇聚成光的银河。被这种美丽震慑了似的，两个人不约而同地陷入了沉默。

 

 

就在刚感觉快掉进那条银河的一瞬间。

[我说。]光一的声音响起来了。

[嗯？]

[不用勉强的。]。

[什么？]

[……别担心。]说这话的光一眼睛比银河的星光还要明亮，其中所散发出的强烈光芒，好像会把人灼伤一般。

 

刚慢慢的眨了两下眼睛：[我要回去了。]

[好。]

[不是回家。我自己一个人回去就可以了。]

 

光一被独自留在了银河里。

 

***

“我的天空里没有太阳，总是黑夜，但并不暗，因为有东西代替了太阳。虽然没有太阳那么明亮，但对我来说已经足够。凭借着这份光，我便能把黑夜当成白天。我从来就没有太阳，所以不怕失去。”

 

——这是抄袭。

 

朦朦胧胧意识到这点，醒过来发现自己正横尸沙发的堂本光一动了动手指。看电视看到失去意识还压麻了手臂，不知道是不是年纪大了。

 

记忆中有概念的被别人侵入生活应该说是9个月以前的事情，也许是因为天气热去工作容易发臭，那个总是穿得很显眼的身影就在自己身边晃了一个夏季，并且在最热的那几天连续吃了快一周的咖喱（虽然之前也吃的很频繁就是了）。这里和都内不同，四季还算是相当分明。于是夜晚开始变凉以后，那家伙又时而消失时而出现，总是不打招呼。这让他想到野猫，虚张声势的姿态尤其惹人怜爱。

 

惹人怜爱。

所以说也许真的是年纪大了，光一打了个寒噤，觉得自己有必要重新对自己的日文进行继续教育。

 

光一眯起眼睛追随着头顶叶片缓慢旋转的轨迹，嗤笑了一声，自由散漫的乱想着。

即使当时表演的十分投入和真实，他和刚也并没有血缘上的联系。

 

甜蛋糕、迪斯尼、东京塔。

这种小小的经历就如同往大海中抛一粒石子，波澜很快就会消失不见。甚至，连石子的踪迹也无法寻觅。

 

他并不是纯情少年，也不是自大狂。他隐约意识到[越界]，不完全是因为刚和自己没有必然的关系，而是有着更深层的，他不愿意多想的原因。

 

在刚相处的这几个月里，经常也有这位神秘的入侵者突然消失的情况，只有这次，[不会再回来了]的空气充满了整个屋子。

从客厅的沙发，到卧室的弹簧床，再到厨房的流理台。

与人同住的日子确实是过的密度太高，于是现在空旷的房间中央拆开的饼干袋子就显得格外显眼，被风一吹发出悉悉索索的响声。

 

塑料的回收是星期几来着。

光一一边找黄色的垃圾袋，一边想要不要贴张比如[之前在本加油站打工的人员已结婚回老家，请勿再行询问]的告示，如果不这么做，大概某日他会对顾客大人们怒吼说[早走啦！不知道啦！关我屁事啊！]之类的话。

 

[真是失礼啊，光一桑。]

似乎有人会这样偷乐着嘲笑他。

 

忍耐着搭话的加油站老板把油枪捅进一辆长的很难看的家用旅行车的屁股。

 

夜渐渐深下来，天气凉了以后，半夜里乱窜的小鬼们也少了一些，帮助他能够早日收工去吃个以前常常不怎么在意的晚饭。

姜烧猪肉，不要咖喱。

光一缩起肩膀默默考虑着菜单去关加油站的总闸。

 

[老板麻烦加两千块。]

不知道还有没有人会这么说。

 

 [……对不起。我才……]

光一打断了他的话：[有伤？]

[……没有。……现在没有。]

[那就是还没开始？]

[……嗯。]

[路过？]

 

 

[弹簧床收起来了。]

听到光一冷淡的言语，刚抿抿嘴唇，露出有点受伤的表情。

[睡吧。]光一起身要去关灯，刚还在看着他，[——不睡吗？牛奶、曲奇、巧克力，你要哪个？]

 

然后刚小心翼翼的探出手，抓住光一的食指。

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，像探索频道里看见过的鹿，格外幼小又真诚。

 

[光一……]

 

你想说什么？

你在想什么？

 

好像要哭泣的样子。

 

最后刚还是什么都没说，揪着光一的衣角睡着了。他在光一身边稍稍蜷起来，就好像感情很好的兄弟一样，枕着他的胳膊，膝盖贴着他的大腿。光一默默凝视着那个鼓鼓的脸颊，心脏的某个部分好像被小小捏了一下，呼吸都有点沉重起来。

 

 

谁也……

……无法相信。

连搭档也随时也能拔出武器。

 

解决掉那个家伙的时候，刚已经知道这次就是陷阱，作为落脚点的公寓想来也很危险。

 

变得无处可去了啊。

刚苦笑着，花了一点时间梳理思路和调整心情。

自然而然的，完全不知道为什么的，无意识之中的，就来到了加油站的窗下。

 

加油站的窗户也太矮了。

锁也太好开。

 

[……我没有受伤。]

这样说着，余光瞄到对方松了口气的样子。

[血是别人的。]

再补充了一句，对方的表情就变成了嫌弃，于是心里莫名有点高兴起来。

 

果然。

光一一定会在加油站，也一定是有着温暖的体温，趴在被子里面，浅茶色的发梢散落在枕头上。

 

看着就觉得很温柔。

真正触碰到的时候，也确实和想象中一样。

 

传递过来的热度很真实。

 

即使，

谁也无法相信。

 

一边这样确认着，意识模糊起来，刚团起身体，往那宁静的深海中沉溺下去。

 

光一醒的时候还没觉得有什么问题，只是对为什么自己变成侧睡了而感到些许困惑，低头才发现一颗人头塞在自己两条手臂之间，腰上搭着一条人手臂，膝盖上勾着半条人腿。

人头动了动。

 

[……]

[……]

 

对视了一会儿谁也没先开口，消失了一些日子的访客若无其事地撇了撇嘴，又把头埋了进去，收紧了手臂。

 

紧绷的气氛瞬间消散。

 

头发在胸口蹭的真是痒啊，果然还是上次在迪士尼有衣服让他揪比较好之类的胡思乱想立刻活跃万分。

光一青年在心里咳嗽了一下，意识到自己也许挺喜欢抱着这颗毛茸茸的脑袋，耳朵就变得有点热乎乎的。

 

就在他犹豫着要不要起床去准备早饭的时候。

[NFU，]刚忽然抖笑起来，闷闷的声音压在胸腔里。

[……什、什么……]

[光一桑，]刚抬起头，眼角挂着泪珠，[大清早的就很精神啊。]

腿间被膝盖磨磨，光一惊了一下，抓着被单连滚带爬的下了床，钻进浴室，砰的关上了门。

 

[会着凉的哎……]坐起来盯了会儿浴室的门，里面传出哗哗的水声，刚小声打了个喷嚏，慢吞吞地捡起一边的T恤穿上。

 

洗完澡出来闻到了芝士的香味。

[冰箱好空，这样很费电的。]刚穿着围裙背对着光一，在弄着什么东西的样子，[不过新款的烤箱不错用。]

[……你用过了啊？]我都还没用过。虽然把问题解决了还是感觉气氛有点微妙，光一想了想，坐到了离厨房最远的一张椅子上。

[匹萨。——那个快要过期了，你还没开过。]

[……有那种东西？]

[拜托，这是你的冰箱哎。]

[我怎么不记得自己会买这种东西。]

[因为是我买的啊。你哦，也好好把它吃掉嘛。被遗忘的匹萨多可怜。——呐？]刚把咖啡端出来，冲着缩在角落里的光一招招手，[来来。]

 

外面一直在下雨。

稍微显得有些睡眠不足的光一皱着眉头评价说咖啡不赖嘛，接着抱怨匹萨太烫。刚不以为然的吐槽说你几岁了，食欲也好性欲也好都要好好的解决啊，立刻把光一呛到。

 

也许今天不会有人来加油了吧。

雨滴打在玻璃上发出嗒嗒的声音。

 

洗完了碗，光一在围裙上擦着手。

[你在看什么？]

[绘本。]刚躺在地毯上扭过半个身体，眯起眼睛，[讲一个蛋的故事。]

[……好像很有趣。]脸上自然地露出了笑容，凑过头去。

[我要上班去了。]从光一撑在地毯上的手臂之间滑出去，刚丢下绘本急急的往卧室走。

 

光一看着那个背影，喉结滚动了一下：

[刚。]好像还从来没有这样叫过这个名字。

[什么？]

[没事。早去早回。]

[……嗯。]

 

 

 

刚定定的望着光一，仿佛有很多为什么要问，海风吹起来，把他的头发吹得遮住了眼睛。

[对不起。我跟了你一下。]光一的声音并没有什么对不起的意味，反倒是理直气壮的坦然。

 

[光一。]

[嗯？]

[我有没有告诉过你，上次我的搭档想要把我干掉然后我反击了再去了你家的事情？]

[前面那个部分没有。]

[嗯。其实他那时候没死所以今天我们又相遇了。]

[解决了？]

[嗯。]

[哦。]

 

刚垂下眼睛，光一忽然微笑起来，摸摸刚的脸颊。

他的指尖因为夜晚的风而变得冰凉，刚回握住光一的手腕。

 

[害怕了吗，杀手先生？]光一放低了声音，听上去格外温柔。

[……我想回家。]

[原来不是害怕吗。]

[想吃饭，想洗澡。]

 

沉默着坐上机车的后座，刚环住了光一的肩膀，叹了口气。

[还有想光一。]

 

[……]啪的把面罩打下来，光一踩下了油门，[别睡着啊。]

[嗯。]刚阖上眼睛靠过去，环住对方的腰，等着他抱怨头好重或者头盔顶着我了之类的话。

 

回家的路很长。

仿佛没有尽头。

 

**

两个人瘫在沙发上看电影。

 

刚玩着指甲说：[我要是金盆洗手了，要进艺能界。。]

光一真切附议：[……就这个招摇的穿衣风格倒是说不定能成为一代流行教主。]

[今天这个片子的风格就不错。]

[原来你喜欢这种。]

[想想看，我需要一个金发美女，开着加油站，穿红色……呃……红色的皮衣——连身超短裙好了，领口一直开到能看到腹肌——然后我说嘿达令，她就举着油枪说，加两百块还是加满？我说晚饭吃什么，不要海鲜烩饭。]

[开加油站的女人？这个主意不错。女杀手的故事虽然烂大街，加油站倒真不多。]

[那么你的喜好是？]

[我喜欢烂大街。]

 

[而我喜欢俗人。—— 我们果然真是太有共同点了。]刚的眼角故意的皱起来，把脚搁上了光一的大腿，光一面无表情的横了他一眼，拎紧了他的大脚趾，趾甲从粉色变成了白色。刚笑嘻嘻的露出了有点痛的表情，握住光一的手腕。光一作淡定状垂下眼睛。

 

刚的手指短短的，手掌柔软干燥。

头顶的风扇缓慢而有规律的发出轻微的机械声响。

空气湿润，但没有下雨。


End file.
